Chocolate Roses
by Azeia
Summary: 'I looked up and stared into the beautiful blue eyes of the person that I had bumped into.' MelloxOC R&R! Rating will most likely go up.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been updated :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

(•.•) (•.•) (•.•) (•.•) (•.•) (•.•) (•.•)

"Well here we are Vamilia. Wammys House." said Roger.

I got out of the car and stared at the building in front of me. It was huge. I turned towards Roger as he began walking inside then followed him into the enormous building.

"Go in there and Mr. Wammy will be with you soon." said Roger indicating a door to my left.

I walked into the office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

'Wow. This is a nice room.' I thought.

"Hello Vamilia."

I looked over at a door that I hadn't noticed when I came in. Whom I assumed was Mr. Wammy stood in the doorway.

"Hi." I said in a bored tone.

By now I was very much used to the heads of orphanages being nice to me at first and then turning angry at me for no reason no matter how fancy the establishment was.

"Welcome to Wammys House. Your things are being taken up to your room as we speak."

"That's nice. So who's my roommate and what room do I have?"

Having been through this so many times, I already knew the beginning procedure so I didn't waste any time by making small talk with him.

"Slow down Vamilia. You've only just arrived. Here at Wammys we do things a little differently than most orphanages."

"Oh really now. And what, might I ask, is so different about this place than any other life-wrecking orphanage that I've been to?"

"Well for one you'll never get adopted unless it's someone of very high command like the President or Ambassador of a country."

At the mention of only getting adopted by rich people I perked up a little bit.

"You will also get a fake name."

"What's wrong with the name I have? I think Vamilia is a good name." I said suddenly outraged.

"There is nothing wrong with your name Vamilia. Everyone here has a fake name. Even Roger."

"Why do we need fake names? I'm not going to be doing anything illegal, am I?"

"Of course not. The fake names are for safety purposes only."

"Still makes no sense to me but whatever. So what's my new name?"

"Vanilla."

"Vanilla? A little odd but I like it."

"That's good. So from now on you must always address yourself as Vanilla and not Vamilia. Oh and call me Watari from now on instead of Mr. Wammy."

"Alright."

"Well, if you'd follow me I'll show you to your room."

"Do I have a roommate?" I inquired.

"No you do not. Your room is a single and most definitely the best room in the entire house. Recommended by L himself."

I followed him out of the room and up the stairs across from the office entrance.

"Room 13A. No one ever wants to rooms in section 13 because they're superstitious. They always make me change their room. Now before you claim this room as yours do you have any complaints?"

"Nope. Thirteen is my lucky number."

"Good. Well then, Vanilla. Welcome to your new room."

Watari opened the door. I stepped inside and stopped. It was as if the people who decorated my room knew every little detail about me. The walls were a splendid black. Not too dark but not to light. Just perfect. The gray marble shelves were empty and there was a dark gray desk that had red designs on it sitting next to my bed. My bed was covered in black satin covers and a black pillow.

"I suppose you would like me to show you where everything is. The only other room in here is the bathroom and it's over here."

I followed Watari into the bathroom. The walls were a dark gray and the counters were a grayish-white. The shower/bath stood out because it was white but the shower curtain was black so that helped a little bit. The toilet was also white as expected. The shelves were dark gray with black designs on them. A couple of black towels hung on the towel racks next to the shower.

"Very nice." I commented.

"Well that's it. The weekly placement tests are tomorrow so be prepared." said Watari.

"Placement tests?" I asked.

"Yes. They determine the rank of each occupant of Wammys. If you make the top five you'll be called into my office along with the other four."

"Alright."

"You're free to explore the building and get to know some of the other children. Your schedule will be brought to you tomorrow morning and dinner is at seven. Classes are still going on at the moment but they will end in about thirty minutes."

"Ok. Thanks." I said as Watari left.

I began unpacking my bags and putting my things in their places. I placed about twenty black votive candles throughout the room on my shelves. I put my laptop on the desk and I began hooking up my many game systems to my TV that I had just now noticed. I unpacked my clothes next and put them up, leaving out a pair of black pajamas to change into later. The rest of the stuff in my suitcases were relatively small things so I just dumped them all onto my bed making sure the breakable stuff didn't break. I would put that stuff up later. I changed into the pajamas that I had left out, grabbed my iPod and my laptop, and went to find a place to relax until classes were over. After coming upon the room, the library and a couple of classrooms, I finally decided to just go outside and sit under a tree or something. I went behind the building to find the final gym class still outside. I walked, unnoticed, past where they were having class and sat down under a willow tree. I turned my laptop and my ipod on and sat there typing and listening to music. I was startled when the bell that signaled the end of the day rang. It was rather loud considering I could here it clearly over my blasting music. The gym class students began walking my way. I closed my laptop, got up and walked back inside. I opened the doors discovered student filled halls. I began making my way through the crowd trying my best not to knock anyone down and keep my laptop safe at the same time. It was harder than it seemed. After a while the crowd cleared and I found myself in an unfamiliar hallway.

'Oh great. Now I'm lost.'

I groaned and began walking again thinking that if I kept walking I would eventually end up at my room. God, was I wrong. After about thirty minutes of walking I still hadn't found my room nor had I been down a single hallway that looked familiar to me. Just as I was about to give up any hope that I would find my room, I bumped into someone as I was turning a corner. My laptop fell from my hands and landed on the floor with a thud. Someone behind the person that I had bumped into said "Nice one Mells."

"Oh I'm sorry." I apologized quickly.

I went to grab my laptop but another hand reached it before me. I looked up and stared into the blue eyes of the person that I had run into. Upon closer inspection of said person I realized that he had blonde hair. Very pretty blonde hair might I add. I snatched my laptop from the blonde's hands and jumped up quickly.

"Sorry once again." I said.

The person that had been standing behind the blonde stepped up. He had red hair and was wearing orange goggles over his eyes.

"Do you want me to make sure your laptop isn't broken? I'm good with electronics." said the red-head.

"No. I can do that myself. Could you just tell me how to get to section 13 of the girls' dorms or if you could tell me how to get to the front entrance because I can find my way from there."

"Sure. Keep going down this hall and go left. You'll eventually get there."

"Thanks." I said quickly.

Fighting the urge to look back at the two boys, I walked as quickly as I could without actually running to get back to my room.

(•.•) (•.•) (•.•) (•.•) (•.•) (•.•) (•.•)

**I finally updated this chapter. :) I know Matt's hair is actually brown but I prefer him as a red-head. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Tis the updated version :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

(•.•) (•.•) (•.•^) (^•.•^) (^•.•) (•.•) (•.•)__

**Vanilla POV**

I found my room rather quickly after that little encounter thanks to their directions. When I got in my room I closed my door and locked it so no one would come in without me knowing. In less of course they picked the lock. I set my laptop on my desk and put my ipod next to it then I looked at my clock. It read 5:43.

'It took me over two hours to get back to my room? I don't even want to think about what tomorrow's going to be like.'

I flopped down on my bed and sighed. I could already tell that life at Wammy's was going to be hectic.

'Thank god tomorrow's Friday.'

Not long after that thought I dozed off.

**L POV (slight skip forward...I think...like an hour)**

"Do you think Vanilla will do good on her placement tests?" asked Watari.

"Of course. By reviewing her elementary and middle school records, I'd say that she will make the top ten." I replied.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, anticipating dinner. Dessert tonight was all of my favorites.

"It's time for dinner. Should we head down to the dining hall?" asked Watari.

"Yes. I want to talk to Vanilla about something."

Watari and I made our way down to the dining hall. When we entered the room it was filled with students eating.

"Well it looks like everyone's here. Do you see Vanilla anywhere?" I asked.

"No. She must still be in her room."

"Either that or she got lost. I suppose you should go check on her."

Watari chuckled.

"Of course Ryuzaki."

**Vanilla POV**

I awoke to someone knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked groggily as I woke up.

"It's Watari. L just wanted me to check on you. We noticed that you didn't come to dinner and we wanted to make sure you didn't get lost."

"I fell asleep." I responded.

"Oh, well do you still want dinner? It's not quite over yet."

"Actually yea. I do."

"In that case, follow me."

I followed Watari down to the dining hall. The dinner for tonight was an assortment of Japanese foods and desserts.

"Go ahead and get your dinner and follow me to my office if you would. L would like to speak to you." said Watari.

"Why?" I questioned.

"You will see."

I wasn't very hungry so I just got some Onigiri and returned to where Watari was standing.

"No dessert?" he asked.

"Not right now. I might come back later for some."

(•.•) (•.•) (•.•^) (^•.•^) (^•.•) (•.•) (•.•)

**'Tis the updated version. Obviously. Please review :) And sorry it's so short.**


End file.
